


Won't You Stay By My Side?

by Little_Kpop_Boy



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: :], ATEEZ - Freeform, M/M, Mainly because of the time period, Multi, Old au, Theme of homophobia and sexism, cute and fluffy, enjoy the softness, industrialism, just softness, lots of gayness, time period au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Kpop_Boy/pseuds/Little_Kpop_Boy
Summary: Kang Yeosang is a painter from the big city who recently moved away to a little port town very far away from any place he knew. With a determination to paint the scenic views, Yeosang hastily tries to settle in but finds that he can't get much work done because there happens to be some... distractions around the little town that seem to grab his attention in ways that other things couldn't.
Relationships: ATEEZ Ensemble/Everyone, Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Established Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa - Relationship, poly ateez
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is another work by yours truly ^-^  
> I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to leave a comment if you do, feedback is appreciated ! 💕  
> [here](https://aaron-jamess.tumblr.com/) is the link to my Tumblr if you want to send asks or DMs! ^-^

chapter 1 ⇢ ❝I Can't Tear My Eyes Away.❞

The sun had recently risen, shining over the industrial buildings and bathing them with its warm light. As soon as that yellow luminescent glow flooded through the curtains of his apartment, Yeosang's eyes fluttered open slowly. The young painter pushed his body up with his palms until he was sat up completely. He rubbed his eyes gently with the sides of his index fingers and yawned quietly. 

His small hands gripped the plush duvet carefully as he shifted his body to get out of bed. The loose button-up that hung onto his body covered most of his hands, right up to the knuckles. It was sheer, translucent even, and his soft, tanned skin could be seen from underneath. Not that anybody would be looking, of course, he lived alone. He had been living in the city ever since he was small. His bare feet thumped gently across the floorboards as he tiredly made his way to the small kitchen. His eyes were barely open, but when they had drifted to look at the old calendar that was fixed to the wall he grunted, and then when they gazed at the clock ticking away on the other wall next to his window they widened comically. 

"shit! I'm late!" he cursed as he quickly slipped back into the bedroom to change. 

Kang Yeosang wasn't somebody who considered himself anything more than "average" person. He was alright-looking, nothing special about his personality or anything like that. It had been his dream to paint beautiful scenes since he was a child, and yet the industrialism that overtook the entire city didn't seem to have any good spots for painting. Thick smog and old, dirty bricked buildings weren't really his taste. And that's exactly why when his uncle had made the offer of giving Yeosang his old home in a port town away from the city; there was no way he could refuse. 

He was supposed to take a taxi ride all the way out there, but he must've gotten caught up with quitting his old job, because he hadn't even packed yet! In a quick flurry, he grabbed his clothes and threw them onto the bed. Thoughts of folding them and staying tidy immediately went away after he glanced back at the clock in the kitchen. Two leather brown cases that had golden clasps on the front were filled with clothes, the little self-care products he owned and his art supplies. Yeosang quickly hopped to the door, luggage in hand, before realizing... "aishh, I'm not even dressed!" he gasped, looking down at that flowy sheer shirt and shorts. 

This was going to be a long day. 

*

Far, far away from the bustling cities and the hassle of factory work, a quiet little port town hid. It was quite the overgrown place, seeming to look abandoned and yet was still full of life. It was a town of peace and tranquility, where everyone knew everyone. Clearbrook Port was one of the lesser known ports on the map. It didn't have those busy markets with exotic products from all around nor did it have any 'one of a kind' services. It attracted sailors not for its popularity, but for its quietness and its friendliness. A place of harmony; that's why it attracted Yeosang so much. 

He recalls his uncle describing it as so different from the city he grew up in that it may take him a while to adjust, which was the only part of this experience that really worried Yeosang. He was typically a very shy person and also particularly quiet. He never really got on with any of his coworkers because of it, but henever really let that bother him. 

He had been in the taxi for roughly an hour now (after having apologized at least twenty times for being late) and he was still staring longingly out the window. The smaller of the two brown cases he has brought was sat face up on his lap with his hands delicately laid over the top of it. The other case rested in the footwell of the seat next to him. The taxi itself seemed old, as it's colour wasn't a vibrant yellow, but rather a faded one. Despite the car's old appearance, the driver seemed to be quite young yet not chatty. Which was great for Yeosang, because he could just calmly stare out of the window. They had passed the threshold of where industrialism met nature a little while ago, he thought, so now he was merely gazing at old paths that had pretty flowers adorning the boarder. It was clear to him that these paths were still designed for horses and carriages because of how bumpy it had been. 

Cars were a recent addition to society, so he assumed that this distant port town wouldn't have any use for them because it was small, right?

His train of thought was interrupted as the vehicle suddenly stopped. Yeosang's eyes flashed towards the driver and then back out of the window. Oh! They had arrived! He was so deep in his thoughts that he must've lost track of time. "ah! Thank you very much, sir," Yeosang thanked the man politely and gave him the money his uncle had provided him for the car ride. 

He had just stepped out of the car and already there were people ready to greet him. A few older people, it seemed. Not that he was in a position to judge of course, he was here for the scenery of the town, not to belittle its residents. He glanced at each person briefly, a couple of sweet women with even sweeter smiles on their faces, an older man who seemed to be dressed in a much different manner to the rest of the people, it was.. richer almost? He didn't seem to fit in with the rest of the townspeople, or the whole vibe that the town gave off. 

Yeosang may have had his eyes on the man longer than the others, but when his eyes drifted to the boy standing next to him, he let out a small gasp before covering his mouth. A short male, wearing similar clothing to the man he stood next to; it was far too posh. Yeosang could feel his cheeks flaring up just by how gorgeous the boy was. He wore a silk shirt that just so happened to have the top button loose, a pair of tweed trousers and a jacket that looked too big for him that protected him from the slight cold breeze that was drifting from the ocean's direction. 

The boy smiled at him politely, his soft brown hair dancing in the gentle breeze. Oh, gosh, that smile. What a beautiful one it was. The way his eyes crinkled up just a little bit made Yeosang's heart flutter. "welcome, sir! I hope you had a safe journey!~" The boy chirped, his voice relatively average in pitch. He stepped forward and held his tiny hands out to hold one of Yeosang's, which caused the other male to press his lips together into a thin line. "My name is Kim Hongjoong, it's a pleasure to have you here in our little town, mister...?" he tilted his head a small amount, waiting for an answer. "Mister K-Kang Yeosang, sir!" The flustered male replied. 

At Yeosang's shy tone, Hongjoong's bright smile only seemed to widen "Yeosang.." he hummed quietly, his hands squeezing Yeosang's jittery one. "What a pretty name," he complimented. The man that Hongjoong had once been stood next to cleared his throat obnoxiously to grab the younger man's attention. "Hongjoong, my son, you have other things to be getting up to rather than shamelessly complimenting our new resident, yes?" The man, now identified as Hongjoong's father, said with expectancy. The young man's smile dropped almost instantly and his hands immediately let go of Yeosang's hand. "You're right, father, my apologies," he hummed. "Well, Yeosang, I hope you settle in alright," he said kindly before turning around to leave. 

Yeosang looked down at his hand slowly, blinking and replaying the scenario that just happened back in his head. He cupped his own cheek in an attempt to hide the redness that was displayed there. "Welcome, Mister Kang," Hongjoong's father spoke. Yeosang flashed the man an awkward smile. "We were actually expecting you earlier than this and unfortunately there are few people available to show you around, but I can trust that you'll eventually find your way, yes?" 

*

It turns out that Yeosang couldn't find his way after all. He had stumbled around the town for an hour now at least. It was a pretty little town with cottages dotted around the area. None of them were too close to each other and none of them were too far. It was gave off a very home-like feel. The scenery was cause him to become very enraptured, it was quite new to him. There were a lot more plants and greenery than there were in the city. A lot of the buildings were made from stone and wood, too, which contrasted to the cities firm brick apartments. The stone itself looked to be quite worn down, especially the walls and some of the archways that lead out of the town and toward the open fields that resided behind. He was definitely going to go out there when he had the chance. 

He had reached the far end of the port by this point, and his eyes were set on the cottage that was nestled right in the corner. That was the one, he thought. His uncle had told him that it was the most pretty one, and now that Yeosang's eyes had settled on it, he could easily agree. It was one of the medium sized homes, it wasn't small yet it wasn't excessively large. None of the homes seemed to be very large apart from the one that sat at the top of the hill near the town's entrance. The house was compiled of stone bricks, none of which were the same size and some of then were remarkably bigger than the others. Wooden boards seemed to frame the house in almost a perfect way. The roof had shingles that lead right from the roof's peak down to where it met the stone of the building. 

Thin curtains of vines seemed to cover the front of the building, and plants were growing uncontrollably around it. Next to the cosy cottage, a small waterfall flowed into a pond that was surrounded by a few stones and moss. 

"excuse me, sir?" a sweet yet deep voice came from the town's west exit. "oh yes? Can I help yo-" Yeosang turned around and his eyes widened softly at the sight before him. Another young male who was quite tall and very handsome. "Heh, my name's Song Mingi and I remembered that we were having someone new move in so I was just wondering if you needed any help at all? I've finished my shift at the general store so I'd be happy to help," Mingi offered, his brown eyes sparkling kindly. 

Yeosang blinked a few times before sending the boy a shy smile "A-Ah, would you mind? I didn't bring a lot with me but.." he began "two is company, right?" Mingi offered, his fluffy red hair bouncing as he stepped closer. "R-Right, two is company," Yeosang repeated in a quieter tone. 

*

"So you're a painter?" Mingi asked delicately as he watched Yeosang take a wooden easel from the bigger of the two suitcases he had brought with him. Yeosang gave him a quick nod "yes, I've always loved to paint. I used to work as an office worker and I would paint scenes and portraits for people on the side, that's part of the reason why I moved here," he explained to the taller male lightly as he set the easel down in the corner of his new bedroom and turned to his smaller suitcase that held all of his screwed up clothes ("did you pack at the last minute or are you just messy?" Mingi had asked him in a playful tone,) and he took the articles of clothing out, folding them neatly. 

"You moved here to paint for someone?" The taller man inquired curiously and Yeosang shook his head "well, not exactly. I wanted to paint some scenes somewhere that wasn't.. In a bustling city. So my uncle offered me this home out here. It's far more scenic.," 

They stayed silent for a moment and Mingi watched as Yeosang sorted his clothing and his other items and smiled warmly. "Well, I think that we're lucky to have you here, if I may be so bold, you are very pretty," he said confidently. The compliment had Yeosang's ears turn red almost instantly. "Do you th-think so, Mister Song?" The stuttered comment caused Mingi to laugh just a little bit. "I do think so, Mister Kang," he replied playfully.

*

After Yeosang had unpacked his belongings, Mingi had offered to take him out for a walk to show him around, which he had graciously accepted. The two walked side-by-side as the afternoon sun shone upon them. Mingi took the time to properly show Yeosang the prettiest parts of the town. The harbor seemed to be newer than the rest of the town, which made the painter wonder if it was a new addition or if it had been destroyed or damaged prior to his arrival. At the docks, a young man who looked small but appeared to be quite muscular caught the young painter's eye. He was carrying a heavy looking barrel by himself. "Yah! Jongho-ah!" Mingi called "be careful! I wouldn't want you to get hurt, you hear?" he scolds the seemingly younger male. The male in question turned to look at Mingi, a cute smile coming over his face "Thanks for your concern, Mingi-hyung, but I'm fine, I promise!" 

The tall male quickly became distracted by Jongho and started talking to the younger boy, distracting him from his job. A voice had come from the opposite direction "Mister Kang?" that familiar voice rang. It was the elder man, Hongjoong's father. "ah, I'm glad to find you out here again, have you settled in okay?" The man asked, but he didn't give Yeosang a chance to reply before continuing "I heard from someone that you are a renowned painter, yes?" 

"renowned? I.. I don't know about that, sir! I do paint yes.. b-but-" the young male was cut off immediately "perfect! I need somebody to craft a wedding portrait of my son," the man announced. Shocked, the young painter stared at the elder male for a moment. He hadn't been commissioned by anybody in a while, and to make a portrait no less? "w-well... I could.. b-but.." he tried to speak up again, only to be cut off short "wonderful! Please come by to my manor tomorrow,"

As the elder man strode away, Yeosang sighed to himself. If he remembers correctly, that man's son is Hongjoong.. and he isn't sure if he was confident enough to talk to the male properly let alone paint him. 

Out of all of the things he was expecting out of this little town, he certainly wasn't expecting that.


	2. "I Think That You're Charming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ellu! ^^ I'm back again with another update! I just returned to school recently, so updates are gonna be on the slower side, I hope that's okay,,
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the next thing imma update is Sail Away I think so if you like ateez pirate aus, stay tuned for a few weeks and I'll have the second chapter of that uploaded!!
> 
> You can check out my Tumblr [here](https://aaron-jamess.tumblr.com/) and I hope you have a wonderful day/night ^^

Come Thursday Morning, Yeosang had been staying in Clearbrook Port for a day. He hadn't gotten much sleep that prior night with all of the thoughts bouncing around in his head. He hadn't painted a portrait in a while, and he was nervous at the idea of painting that gorgeous man from the day before. 

Just the thought of him stumbling around his words before Hongjoong made him cringe, but it didn't seem as though Hongjoong's father was going to take no for an answer. That was evident in the fact that the older man hadn't given Yeosang a chance to reply when he had asked. Begrudgingly, despite his nervousness, Yeosang collected his things and he popped them in the smaller of the two cases he had brought with him, which was now sitting under the stairs that lead to the bedroom on the highest shelf. 

It was as soon as he walked out of his front door that he was met with a loud shriek. The loud noise caused him to squeak and look up and there, before him, was a male with a cute, wide smile. He was considerably small, but he held a plate with a small sponge cake on it. "Kang Yeosang, right?" The male asked, his voice smooth. "Yes, t-that's me," he confirmed, which somehow caused the other boy's smile to widen "Jung Wooyoung! I would've greeted you yesterday, but the bakery gets quite hectic in the morning when people want to buy fresh bread," the new boy, Wooyoung, admitted. "but I baked thiscake for you to celebrate your arrival!"

The cake looked rich in colour and it had three layers. Between each one there seemed to be a thick, redish substance, probably jam, that made Yeosang's mouth water slightly. The painter bowed deeply and smiled "ah, thank you so much! I really appreciate it!" 

*

After a sweet chat in front of Yeosang's home, the younger of the two had offered to show the painter the way to Hongjoong's humble home. "How did you know about that?" Yeosang queried. "Mingi-ah told me! He and Jongho-ssi stopped by the bakery after you left!" he squeaked. Yeosang looked at him blankly for a moment before nodding, "Ah, you're the baker!" Yeosang realised, his eyes sparkling. The comment caused Wooyoung to burst into bright, bubbly laughter. "W-What are you laughing at?" The painter stuttered. "Nothing you're just... Hehehe.. You're just so cute!!" 

That comment was stuck in Yeosang's head as they strolled up the stone walkway leading to the large house on the hill. Him? Cute?? That wasn't the first time a male from this small town had complimented him in such a manner. A manner that was almost natural and sweet. The thought came to a halt, a soft tap to his arm bringing him back to reality. "This is it, Mayor Kim's house. Yeah, it's on the bigger side which does cause some people in the town to get vexed but,, I try not to think about it!!" Wooyoung concluded with a nod. "Good luck! Don't faint or anything! I know if I had to paint Kim Hongjoong I would," the young baker swooned. 

It was odd to Yeosang that Wooyoung had such an interest in the handsome man, calling him beautiful and admiring him. He had seen pretty girls in the town too... so why wouldn't Wooyoung pay attention to them? He would need a spouse eventually... and liking men wasn't really a viable option. Not even in a little town like this. 

Yeosang heaved a soft sigh as he watched the smaller male skip away happily. He gave the door a gentle knock and it soon opened. The house was very beautiful. It was built in the same style of the other houses, yet it was bigger and somehow much more... ravishing. The doors had engraved golden patterns and the frames of the windows did too, to match. Yeosang's attention was brought to the door once more when a woman cleared her throat. She was in maid-like attire and had a rather impatient look about her. "Welcome to Master Kim's humble abode, may I help you sir?" she asked in a bored tone, her head cocking to the side to feign interest. 

"I'm here because the Mayor requested my services?" Yeosang said and the maid's look hardened. "N-Not like that!! H-He asked me to paint his son's portrait..." The young painter stuttered and the maid's eyes widened to the size of golf balls. "Kang Yeosang..?! Ah, my apologies, sir. This way, sir," she stammered as she turned on her heel to lead Yeosang down the entrance hall. There were many paintings already decorating the hall, and the walls that they hung from had more beautiful designs etched into their wooden surfaces. 

They had come to a halt and the maid pointed down the eastern hall. "The two larger doors at the end lead into Master Hongjoong's quarters, he will most likely be in there, sir," she said politely. Yeosang nodded his head "right.. thank you," he hummed as he carefully walked down the wide corridor. There seemed to be a skylight in the center of the corridor, where it met the two doors the maid spoke of. 

He took the deepest of breaths, and knocked very lightly on the door. No reply came. He then tried again, louder this time, but still no reply. He decided that he would just have to enter with caution. 

When Yeosang entered through the carefully etched wooden doors, he could've sworn that his eyes were deceiving him. Kim Hongjoong, that same sweet male who had greeted the young painter so warmly, had his back against one of the chocolate coloured desks, the buttons of his shirt mostly loose apart from the bottom ones, a taller man who was in much more formal attire kissed him smoothly, passionately. The kiss looked to be slow and full of love. Yeosang thought that he should be terrified, that he's watching the Mayor's son casually make-out with a random man he hasn't seen before but the worst part was, he wasn't terrified nor was he worried. Watching the two men kiss made his heart swell. 

His lips pressed into a thin line as a deep scarlet colour came over his face and the tips of his ears. He didn't know what to say.. what was he supposed to say?? An 'Oh hey, Mister Hongjoong, I'm here to paint you now and by the way, I'll make sure not to mention your make out session to anybody,' seemed inappropriate. Very inappropriate. So he stood still, fiddling with the case he had brought with him. 

It was the taller man that noticed him first, and he pulled away from Hongjoong's lips causing said boy to whine. "S-Seonghwa what are you-" the small male started "you have company, sir," Seonghwa said softly and he offered Yeosang a smile. "Mister Kang was it? We should have managed our time better, Mister Kim," he chuckled. "Don't 'Mister Kim' me," Hongjoong huffed as he stood up, buttoning up his expensive-looking shirt flusteredly. "Yeosang.. I'm sorry you had to uh... witness that," Hongjoong sighed. "O-Oh no!" Yeosang squeaked "it's o-okay! I wasn't expecting it is all..."

The smile that was brought to Hongjoong's face after Yeosang spoke was breathtaking. "So you enjoyed it?" he asked teasingly, which caused Yeosang to whine quietly. "Sir, don't tease the poor boy," the taller man.. Seonghwa said with a smile. His smile was pretty too. And his eyes sparkled prettily. Yeosang found himself lost in them quickly. Hongjoong laughed gently, covering his mouth with the back of his hand, which brought Yeosang back to reality. "Alright, alright. You're here for my portrait, yes? Well, my father wanted the background to be of the manor but... I think the nearby flower field would be the perfect place for a portrait... wouldn't you agree Yeosang?" The male's pretty eyes had turned to glance at Yeosang again, and the painter didn't know how to respond without stuttering, so he gave a slow nod instead. Hongjoong smiled again, and oh wow was that smile gorgeous. "Come along then, we should get started soon so you have time to work," 

*

Yeosang's eyes sparkled as he looked around. This was the flower field, filled with so many different wild flowers. He couldn't stop looking at the scenery, luscious green grass with colourful buds of life scattered around.

He didn't realise, however, that Hongjoong stood beside him with the most endearing of smiles on his face, gazing at Yeosang's awestruck nature. He couldn't believe that yet another beautiful man, among the other six he admired, was before him. Yeosang's features looked perfect to him, like a statue. A wonderful piece of art. Hongjoong almost felt as though he should be the one painting Yeosang. Granted, he wasn't the most talented artist. So perhaps it was better off the other way around. 

Yeosang had gotten acquainted with Seonghwa briefly, and had learnt that Seonghwa was Hongjoong's personal assistant, which didn't seem necessary to him and also caused him to wonder how rich the Mayor could possibly be. He didn't complain really though, because he couldn't deny that the man was incredibly attractive. He also had already developed a habit of making Yeosang incredibly flustered. 

Hongjoong had brought a stool out with him, bless his little soul, not for himself, but for Yeosang to be seated on. Hongjoong had the idea of being seated in the tall grass on a small hill that housed an old oak tree. "Are you sure you're okay with this? We can always return to the manor if you don't think you'd be able to-" Yeosang shook his head and smiled, cutting the elder male off "t-that won't be necessary, sir, I'm confident I can capture the beauty of both you and the scenery," he said, confidence in his voice but shyness evident in his body language. His firm confirmation made Hongjoong smile widely, his eyes becoming little crescents as he did so. "Well, alright, as long as you're okay with it," 

Within the next ten minutes, Yeosang had his easel and canvas ready and Hongjoong had sat down, rather gracefully may Yeosang add, in the grass. It was perfect, the way that the grass didn't cover his body entirely but almost encased him. The oak tree was close by, casting over some shade that met with the afternoon sun's bright shining light in an almost seamless way. Seonghwa stood at Yeosang's side, not too close yet not too far; it was far enough to give Yeosang space. 

Quietly, the painter took his paintbrush and stared at Hongjoong for a while, measuring the male up with his surroundings. His left eye had fluttered closed so he could perfectly measure the scale of the scenery. From Hongjoong's perspective, it did give the impression of a wink and the thought of that alone made Hongjoong's cheeks bloom in a soft red. The painter had noticed the rosy hue, but he didn't speak, he only thought how beautiful the rosiness made Hongjoong look. Was this man always this attractive? His smile was beautiful, his flusteredness was cute and his personality was refreshing from the chatting that they had done whilst Yeosang was preparing. "I need you to hold that pose... y-you can, right?" Yeosang asked with a small tilt of his head. 

There was a part of him that scolded the way his heart swelled when Hongjoong sent him a small nod and a wink. He couldn't fall in love with a man... it.. it wasn't right, was it? Even the way Seonghwa looked at him made his heart ache, and when he saw them kissing.. 

Then his mind went to Mingi, to Wooyoung too and he thought about how much worse it would be if he fell for the men in this town. Now that would cause all sorts of problems. He sighed very softly, which caused Hongjoong to give him a concerned gaze "are you okay, Yeosang?" he asked politely. "Y-Yes! I'm alright! Just,, thinking," he stammered with a little smile. 

He felt his face heat up at Hongjoong's reassurance that he could talk to him if he needed too ("I know as the Mayor's son, I seem big and bad but I'm not, I promise!") and he lightly cursed under his breath because he was falling in love, wasn't he? Or at the very least in deep like, if that was even a thing. His head stayed busy with thoughts as his paintbrush glided across the canvas.

*

It was Saturday morning, and Yeosang was up early and panicking. Usually, he wouldn't wake up this early just to panic, but today was important. Yesterday, Hongjoong had offered for Yeosang to join him and Seonghwa for a small picnic beside the flower field's river, to take a break from the painting that the younger had been doing. He had also mentioned that he invited a few more guests along which made Yeosang even more petrified because he barely knew anybody in the little town. He knew Mingi, he knew Wooyoung and he had briefly met Jongho on his first day. He had also met the town's apothecary-in-training Yunho when he had cut himself when returning home on Thursday evening. 

_'Yeosang held the wound on his arm firmly, hissing a little bit at the pain. He had cut himself on his easel when he was packing it away, but didn't want to worry Hongjoong or Seonghwa so he covered it up. He was still thinking about Hongjoong... those sweet smiles and those soft words of reassurance. So much so, that he walked straight into a tall man. "A-Ah! I'm so sorry!!" Yeosang quickly apologized and gazed up at the tall man. He had round, golden-rimmed glasses sitting on his nose and he wore the cutest of smiles. "Aha, no, no. I should be sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm Jeong Yunho, by the way," the tall man said bashfully as he helped Yeosang back up to his feet. Yunho took a good look at Yeosang's arm and gasped "oh gosh.. look at that, you're hurt. Come this way, I'm an apothecary! I can bandage it up for you!" Yunho chirped.'_

Yeosang smiled fondly at the memory and stared at his bandaged arm. He then shook his head as his mind flickered back to the matter at hand, he had to get ready! Well, now that he glanced at the clock.. he would end up being two hours early if he changed and left now. Yeosang bit his thumb nail softly, so he didn't damage it, and ultimately decided that he was going to have a long shower to make sure he didn't smell bad. 

He came out of the shower about thirty minutes later looking all wrinkled and pruney. He sighed, looking down at his hands "well at least I smell good," he hummed as he stepped out of the petite bathroom. He prepared his clothes prior to getting in the shower, so he was already well prepared. A soft shirt with a jacket, tweed trousers, his favorite boots and a beret. Staring into the mirror, he watched as his reflection stared back, copying his motion of flattening down the crinkles in his shirt. He wasn't trying to "doll up" or whatever the expression was, but he certainly wanted to look good. He wasn't sure whether Hongjoong had invited him as a date or just as a friendly outing. 

Wait... who was he kidding? He shouldn't- he couldn't- be with a man, could he? Seonghwa and Hongjoong seemed to do it just fine, but Yeosang was unsure as to whether they were an item or just "friends-who-kiss" and he was meaning to ask but he didn't know how to go about it. 

All of the worrying he was doing caused him to nearly be late, when he stared at the clock and gasped, he couldn't have tried to rush out of his house sooner. When he got to his front door though, he was surprised to see Yunho standing there "o-oh! Hyung!" Yeosang said in surprise. "Y-You startled me.." Yunho smiled nervously, his ears turning pink. "Ah.. I'm sorry, Yeosang, I came by to check that your arm was okay,," he admitted and Yeosang stared at him for a moment or two. What a sweetheart, he thought. "And I also came by to ask if you wanted to accompany me to the flower fields? I heard that Hongjoong invited you too," Yeosang smiled at Yunho, all too enraptured by his beauty. When he processed what the other had said he squeaked. "Huh..? Wait, wait- he invited you too? Do you know of the people he invited?" Yeosang asked him nervously and Yunho chuckled, nodding slowly. "I'm sure you know a few of them, Wooyoung... Mingi.. Jongho too?" The tall medic inquired in an amused tone, tilting his head. 

Yeosang's jaw hung open for a few moments "I had no idea," he mumbled. "Well, we've been doing it for a couple of weeks now, we'd go and have a picnic by the river and Hongjoong-ah wanted to invite you, so he did and here I am to accompany you on the way up there," Yunho concluded and smiled. "C'mon, if we're quick there will still be some food left for us," he giggled and tugged on Yeosang's uninjured arm, leading the painter away. 

*

When Yunho and Yeosang arrived by the river, the small painter's eyes widened comically. Yunho hadn't lied to him. Wooyoung was sat on the pretty little picnic blanket and was talking to a male at his side, Jongho and Mingi were chatting and Seonghwa and Hongjoong sat on the grass, hand-in-hand. He noticed that a straw hat was perched on Hongjoong's head. He was just so... cute. Hongjoong turned to smile at Yeosang widely. "Ah! Yeosang, you're here! I hope you don't mind the extra company," Hongjoong giggled sheepishly. 

"Nice to see you too, hyung," Yunho joked playfully and the elder male gasped "oh! Is that Yunnie? I didn't see you there before~" he teased. Yunho snorted softly and took a seat on the blanket. "Oh! Oh!! Yeosang! Sit down!! You need to try the macarons I made!" Wooyoung squealed excitedly. 

Yeosang's smile was wide, this was one of the sweetest get-togethers he had been a part of. All of the boys looked pretty, he learned that the boy with black and white hair was called San. It was a very... pleasant afternoon of them just enjoying eachother's company. But Yeosang couldn't help but notice small things like the way that Hongjoong and Seonghwa held hands, or the way that Mingi rubbed San's lower back or even the way that Jongho's hand rested on Yunho's knee for just a little bit too long. He saw it all, and he was sure the others knew he saw it as well. 

He munched the sandwich Wooyoung had given him quietly, before he couldn't stop himself from speaking anymore. "W-What is going on here exactly? Are you.. together? Just friends? Because you're all acting... odd.. like you're all in a relationship but, that can't be right, can it? Men aren't supposed to date other men," Yeosang started, words flowing out of his mouth before he could register what they were, and he swallowed thickly. He did not mean to word it like that. Everybody was dead silent at that point, and all eyes were on Yeosang. Some glaring, some disappointed, but all of them were somewhat cold. That made him feel small, that made him feel fragile. 

He didn't know what to say now.


End file.
